CONFESSION OF LOVE
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: Tidak pandai membuat summary. Sekuel dari CHILDHOOD OF MINSU. Pair Changmin Junsu  MinSu from TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI


**CONFESSION OF LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa termasuk yang buat ff xDD~**

**Cast: Junsu & Changmin (TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI), Mrs. Kim, dan Mrs. Shim.**

**Pair: Minsu.**

**Genre: Macam-macam xDD~**

**Rate: Tergantung suasana.**

**Author: Hinata Fuyuki aka Misaki**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, Boy x Boy, gaje, alur dan setting tidak beraturan, EYD tidak tepat, mungkin ada sedikit typo, abal-abal, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING!**

"Su-ie hyuuung~!" teriak seorang pemuda berseragam SMP yang berlarian mengejar orang yang dipanggil hyung.

"Minnie!" toleh Su-ie pada Minnie. Kedua anak itu mendekat dan kemudian berpelukan.

"Hyung kita satu sekolah!" seru Minnie dengan wajah ceria.

"Nggak nyangka kamu lulus tes masuk Minnie. Selamat Minnie!" ucap Su-ie seraya mengelus puncak kepala Minnie.

"Hehe makasih hyung," cengir Minnie.

"Ne, lebih baik Minnie masuk kelas sekarang. Mungkin ada bimbingan dari OSIS untuk MOS," saran Su-ie.

"Tapi Minnie lapar hyung~" rengek Minnie yang disertai dengan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Masuk kelas dulu, nanti Su-ie traktir ok!" Su-ie mengacungkan jempol untuk meyakinkan Minnie.

"Sungguh? Minnie masuk dulu deh tapi benar ya nanti hyung traktir Minnie?" tanya Minnie yang akhirnya mau mengikuti saran Su-ie.

"Iya benar! Kita nanti makan-makan!" yakin Su-ie sambil memukul pundak Minnie dengan pelan.

Minnie pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas barunya. Sementara Su-ie segera menuju ke perpustakaan. Kini Minnie sudah mulai memasuki kehidupan baru sebagai siswa Shin Ki High School. Minnie tergolong anak cerdas karena tidak semua anak bisa lulus ujian masuk ke Shin Ki High School. Bisa dibilang itu adalah salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Seoul.

Setelah bimbingan dari pengurus OSIS selesai, para murid baru segera bergegas pulang. Hari ini hanya diisi dengan bimbingan untuk MOS besok. Minnie tidak langsung pulang melainkan mencari Su-ie hyungnya sambil melihat keadaan sekolah barunya. Setelah bertanya dengan kakak kelas, Minnie akhirnya menemukan Su-ie di dalam perpustakaan. Dilihatnya Su-ie sedang sibuk membaca dan tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

'Grep.'

Minnie memeluk tubuh Su-ie dari belakang. Beruntung di dalam perpustakaan sedang sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang melihat ulah Minnie. Su-ie yang sedang asyik membaca kaget ketika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Minnie!" kata Su-ie pelan. Walau kaget tapi dipelankannya suaranya karena sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Ne, hyung. Ayo pulang~" ajak Minnie yang masih memeluk Su-ie.

"Yak! Lepas dulu pelukanmu itu. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" tanya Su-ie seraya melepas tangan Minnie yang ada di pundaknya.

"Nggak ada yang liat, hyung. Dasar pelit!"

"Huh Minnie ini di sekolah jadi jangan begitu. Nggak enak dilihat," kata Su-ie seraya menghela nafas.

"Ok ok hyung. Tapi ayo pulang~" rengek Minnie yang sekarang duduk di pinggir Su-ie.

"Ne, ayo. Lagipula Su-ie sudah janji mentraktirmu," balas Su-ie sambil memasukkan buku yang dibacanya ke dalam tas.

"Minnie, kamu ini selalu tidak berubah kalau lagi makan huh!" kata Su-ie seraya menggelengkan kepala. Yah Minnie seperti orang yang tidak makan selama satu bulan.

"Su-ie hyung~" balas Minnie dengan mulut masih menggembung karena terisi makanan.

"Telan dulu makanannya!" perintah Su-ie. Su-ie terus memandang teman masa kecilnya dengan gemas. Ingin mencubit kedua pipi Minnie menggembung karena makanan.

"Hyung Minnie mau sashimi," pinta Minnie yang sudah menelan semua makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Yak! Minnie kamu ini dasar! Perutmu terbuat dari apa sih?" tanya Su-ie heran. Heran? Tentu saja, di meja tempat dirinya dan Minnie makan sudah tersedia dari beberapa jenis makan dan minuman. Sup pasta ikan, ikan bakar rasa BBQ, pizza, hamburger, tteobokki, jus apel, dan masih banyak lagi.

'Sekali ini saja Su-ie mentraktirnya. Lama-lama Su-ie bisa bangkrut,' batin Su-ie sambil memegang dahinya.

"Su-ie hyung, kamu marah?" tanya Minnie dengan hati-hati tapi tetap saja mulutnya sambil mengunyah.

"Hm, Su-ie tak apa? Mau pesan apa tadi? Su-ie sudah janji kan mau traktir Minnie hum?" jawab Su-ie dengan senyum imutnya. Su-ie berusaha menutupi nasibnya. Bagaimanapun tadi dia sudah berjanji.

"Pelayan!" panggil Minnie sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Iya, adik kecil. Ada yang mau dipesan lagi?" tanya waitress dengan ramah dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau pesan sashimi," jawab Minnie dengan menebar senyum polosnya. Polos jika menyangkut makanan tentunya. Su-ie yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal.

'Kenapa Su-ie merasa tidak suka Minnie senyum sama pelayan ya?' tanya Su-ie dalam hati.

"Su-ie hyung, rasanya Minnie ingin memarahi pelayan tadi!" kata Minnie sebal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Su-ie yang ternyata sama sebalnya dengan Minnie. Namun, sepertinya Minnie tidak tahu.

"Masa Minnie dipanggil adik kecil huh!" sungut Minnie seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Minnie kan memang masih kecil haha," jawab Su-ie tertawa heboh. Dilihat dari seragam sekolah Minnie yang masih memakai seragam SMP makanya dikira masih kecil. Seragam SMA Minnie memang masih menginap di sekolah karena memang belum dibagi sebelum MOS selesai.

Siang setelah mereka makan, mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Kincir angin, roaller coaster, rumah hantu, dan permainan lain sudah mereka coba. Tidak terasa hari sudah sore.

"Hyung ayo pulang! Sudah sore, belum lagi Minnie harus mempersiapkan keperluan buat MOS besok huh!"

"Ne, ayo tapi.." Perkataan Su-ie terputus saat melihat ada miniatur pohon kelapa kecil terpajang di toko dekat taman.

"Hm, ada apa hyung?" tanya Minnie bingung. Diikuti arah pandangan Su-ie dan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

'Aku belikan itu untuk Su-ie hyung,' batin Minnie.

"Eng ayo pulang!" ajak Su-ie yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyung tunggu di luar taman dulu ya? Barang Minnie ada yang tertinggal tadi," kata Minnie sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dasar! Ya sudah jangan lama ya?" balas Su-ie seraya berjalan keluar taman. Melihat Su-ie sudah keluar dan menunggu di luar taman, Minnie segera menuju toko kecil yang tadi dipandang Su-ie.

"Ahjumma permisi."

"Iya, mau beli apa anak kecil?" tanya Ahjumma penjaga toko kecil itu.

"Ne, ahjumma Minnie sudah besar huh!" sungut Minnie. Dirinya sebal dikira anak kecil untuk kedua kalinya. Ayolah Minnie bukan anak SD.

"Haha maafkan ahjumma. Mau beli apa?"

"Minnie ingin beli miniatur pohon kelapa itu," jawab Minnie sambil menunjuk sebuah miniatur pohon kelapa.

"Baiklah, ahjumma ambilkan." Diambilnya miniatur pohon kelapa dan segera membungkusnya.

"Berapa ahjumma?"

"20 Won nak," jawab ahjumma penjaga toko kecil.

"Ini uangnya. Terima kasih ahjumma. Maaf merepotkan," ucap Minnie sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya sama-sama. Jangan lupa kemari lagi," kata ajumma seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Minnie.

"Ne," jawab Minnie yang juga tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya untuk menyusul Su-ie. Dilihatnya Minnie berjalan sambil memasukkan bungkusan miniatur ke dalam tas.

'Anak yang lucu dan baik,' batin ahjumma yang masih tersenyum.

"Maaf lama menunggu Su-ie hyung," kata Minnie dengan senyum ceria.

"Ung," angguk Su-ie.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak antara taman bermain dan komplek rumah mereka membutuhkan waktu 20 menit jika berjalan kaki. Mereka menikmati udara sore hari dengan bercanda ria dan saling mengeluarkan ejekan.

"Huh heran Su-ie! Kenapa Minnie tingginya hampir sama dengan Su-ie sih?" sungut Su-ie sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby.

"Makanya rajin minum susu dan banyak makan biar tinggi," ucap Minnie seraya tersenyum bangga.

"Su-ie setiap hari minum susu. Makan juga yang bergizi nggak kayak Minnie," jawab Su-ie sambil menerawang apa yang setiap hari dimakannya.

"Tapi makan hyung kan sedikit," cibir Minnie.

"Sedikit tapi bergizi daripada Minnie," balas Junsu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Huh jangan meledekku! Lagipula Minnie lebih pintar dari hyung haha."

"Minniee~" seru Su-ie sebal. Sebal karena dirinya pasti kalah melawan omongan Minnie. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Su-ie.

"Sana hyung masuk," kata Minnie karena Su-ie masih berdiri di depan pagar yag tingginya hanya satu meter.

"Minnie, apa Minnie mau mempersiapkan keperluan MOS?" tanya Su-ie lirih.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kalau tidak Minnie akan dimakan sama senior yang cerewet itu huh!" rutuk Minnie mengingat sifat senior yang tadi di kelasnya. Senior OSIS yang masuk ada 3 orang. Salah satunya ada yang cerewet dan membuat Minnie gerah mendengar ocehan itu.

"Umm, Su-ie nanti malam bantu Minnie deh~" ucap Su-ie seraya tersenyum imut.

"Nggak usah. Nggak terlalu banyak kok keperluannya," tolak Minnie. Mendengar tolakan Minnie, senyum imutnya hilang dan wajahnya seperti orang kecewa. Melihat reaksi Su-ie, Minnie langsung meralat ucapannya.

"Haha Minnie cuma bercanda tadi. Su-ie hyung boleh kok bantu Minnie. Kebetulan ada yang kurang Minnie ngerti soal keperluan buat MOS besok," kata Minnie yang tertawa ringan.

"Dasar selalu saja seperti itu!" sungut Su-ie yang tidak lupa menggembungkan kedua pipinya kalau sedang sebal.

"Haha maaf. Ya sudah sana masuk nanti jam tujuh malam datang ya," kata Minnie seraya mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Ung!" angguk Su-ie dengan semangat. Su-ie segera membuka pagar dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Melihat Su-ie sudah masuk rumah, Minnie segera membuka pagar rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Su-ie. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Minnie jika mereka keluar rumah. Kebiasaannya menunggu Su-ie masuk rumah terlebih dahulu.

**Rumah Shim Family**

Setelah makan malam bersama MinSu segera pergi ke kamar Minnie. Malam ini Minnie ingin mengerjakan untuk keperluan MOS besok. Sementara Su-ie ikut membantu sesuai dengan tawarannya tadi sore. Semua barang sudah siap di lantai kamar Minnie. Beberapa karton warna merah dan biru masih tergulung rapi serta alat-alat lainnya. Mereka mendudukkan di lantai yang alasnya karpet berwarna biru tua. Merekapun memulai pekerjaan untuk MOS Minnie besok.

"Minnie, ini mau dibuat apa?" tanya Su-ie sambil memegang karton warna merah.

"Tadi disuruh untuk membuat papan nama. Namanya ditulis di karton warna merah. Tapi karton merahnya dibentuk lingkaran," kata Minnie seraya menggunting karton warna biru.

"Nama panjang atau apa? Biar Su-ie tulis sekalian nanti," tanya Su-ie yang sudah mulai menggambar bentuk lingkaran di karton.

"Nama panggilan hyung," jawab Minnie singkat. Mereka berdua pun sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya masihng-masing.

30 menit kemudian…

"Yeey~ sudah jadi!" pekik Su-ie sambil mengangkat dan menggoyangkan sebuah lingkaran merah dari karton itu. Minnie yang sedang menggulung (?) kertas karton biru itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Minnie lihat dong Su-ie hyung~" pinta Minnie. Ditinggalkannya karton biru yang sedang digulung tadi. Su-ie pun menyerahkan hasil karyanya pada Minnie.

"Wah Su-ie hyung bagus dan rapi!" puji Minnie tersenyum senang. Lingkaran kertas karton berwarna merah dan di tengah-tengah ada tulisan 'MINNIE' namun dengan gaya tulisan yang membuat Minnie kagum.

"Hehe benarkah?" tanya Su-ie yang kurang yakin.

"Ung, bagus Su-ie hyung!" angguk Minnie dengan semangat. Su-ie pun tersenyum puas mendengar pujian Minnie. Tidak sia-sia Su-ie menawarkan bantuan ke Minnie.

'Cup~'

Su-ie terkejut dengan tindakan Minnie yang tiba-tiba. Bibir tipisnya disentuh oleh bibir tebal milik Minnie.

'Blush~'

Muka Su-ie pun mulai berwarna merah seperti kertas karton berbentuk lingkaran yang tadi dia buat. Kedua matanya masih terbelalak walau Minnie sudah berhenti menciumnya. Minnie tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Su-ie. Didekatkannya kepalanya ke wajah Su-ie dan disentuhnya wajah Su-ie yang memerah itu.

"Hyung, kenapa mukanya merah dan pipinya panas?" tanya Minnie lembut sambil mengelus pipi kanan Su-ie. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam saja.

"Hyung nggak sakit kan?" tanya Minnie yang kemudian khawatir karena Su-ie hanya diam.

'Minniee! Jangan dekat-dekat!' pekik Su-ie dalam hati. Rasanya ingin berkata seperti itu tapi mulutnya terkunci.

Minnie yang merasa khawatir segera mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi milik Su-ie untuk mengukur suhu Su-ie. Belum lama dahinya menyentuh dahi Su-ie, Minnie didorong oleh Su-ie dengan sedikit keras. Minnie yang didorong kemudian jatuh terduduk. Minnie mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa heran.

"Minnie~" panggil Su-ie lirih.

"Su-ie hyung sakit?" tanya Minnie setelah mendengar suara Su-ie.

"Ta.. tadi itu.." terbata-bata Su-ie mengucapkan perkataan tadi. Terlalu malu untuk berterus terang. Minnie pun mendekat lagi dan mengelus punggung Su-ie.

"Kenapa hyung? Jangan buat Minnie khawatir."

"Itu tadi… eng.."

"Hyung yang jelas," kata Minnie yang masih mengelus pelan punggung Su-ie.

"Ma.. malu" kata Su-ie lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk saat mengucapkannya.

"Malu? Kenapa?" tanya Minnie heran.

"Malu.." jawab Su-ie pelan. Sementara Minnie hanya bisa heran dengan jawaban Su-ie.

'Malu? Memang ada apa? Su-ie hyung, sebenarnya kamu kenapa?' tanya Minnie dalam hati. Minnie pun punya akal agar Su-ie menjawab dengan jelas. Diambilnya kertas karton merah yang tersisa serta bolpoin. Ditulisnya pertanyaannya di kertas karton merah itu. Su-ie tidak menyadari tindakan Minnie karena kepalanya tertunduk dan memandang karpet warna biru tua. Minnie kemudian menyodorkan kertas karton merah dan bolpoin kepada Su-ie. Su-ie yang tertunduk pun membaca tulisan Minnie di karton merah.

'Su-ie hyung kenapa? Kalau tidak bisa menjawab tulis saja di kertas ini. Tenang Minnie nggak akan lihat karena Minnie mau menyelesaikan membuat topi karton.'

Begitulah yang tertulis di karton merah itu. Su-ie melirik ke arah Minnie dan benar Minnie tampak sibuk menyelesaikan pembuatan topi kartonnya. Su-ie tersenyum tipis melihat Minnie. Su-ie akhirnya membalas tulisan Minnie.

'Minnie, sebenarnya Su-ie mau bilang tapi entah kenapa nggak bisa. Umm, Su-ie malu. Tadi Minnie tiba-tiba cium Su-ie.'

Setelah selesai menulis balasan, Su-ie mendekati Minnie yang sibuk dengan pelan. Diletakkan kertas karton itu di dekat Minnie. Su-ie pun duduk didekat Minnie sambil mengamatinya membuat topi karton. Karena sibuk Minnie tidak menyadari kertas karton merah. Su-ie pun lama-lama merasa gerah karena Minnie tidak membalasnya.

'Huh Minnie sok sibuk! Balas sebentar kenapa sih?' gerutu dalam hati Su-ie seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat sambil duduk bersila dan perasaan gerah serta bosan semakin bertambah. Dua puluh menit Minnie tidak kunjung membalas tulisannya. Kesal pun menyuruhnya berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki kirinya yang tanpa alas kaki itu.

'Duk!'

Minnie pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Su-ie dengan tatapan polos. Su-ie semakin kesal dengan pandangan Minnie.

"Hahahaha ups!" Minnie tertawa keras melihat tingkah Su-ie yang kesal itu. Menurut Minnie, Su-ie menjadi sangat imut jika sedang kesal atau marah. Merasa ditertawakan Su-ie menjadi tambah kesal.

"Su-ie pulang saja!" seru Su-ie kesal. Belum sempat menarik gagang pintu, Minnie dengan cepat berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan Su-ie dengan keras. Alhasil keduanya jatuh dan kalau saja tangan kanan Minnie tidak berusaha menahan tubuhnya maka akan menimpa tubuh Su-ie. Sedangkan tangan kiri Minnie masih memegang tangan kanan Su-ie. Minnie pun menyeringai puas karena berhasil menjahili Su-ie.

"Su-ie hyung, kita belum selesai. Kenapa terburu-buru hm?" tanya Minnie yang masih menyeringai.

"Minggir Minnie! Su-ie sudah selesai jadi terserah!" jawab Su-ie dengan nada ketus.

"Bilang saja hyung kesal hoho~" balas Minnie sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Dasar anak kecil sok tahu!" ejek Su-ie sambil memandang tajam ke arah Minnie yang masih di atasnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, SU-IE HYUNG!" balas Minnie seraya menekan dan sedikit mengeja nama Su-ie. Didekatkannya wajah Minnie ke wajah Su-ie dengan pelan sambil menatap Su-ie. Su-ie yang tadinya memandang Minnie dengan tajam akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk memandang yang lain. Intinya, Su-ie menghindari tatapan Minnie. Hembusan nafas Minnie menerpa leher putih Su-ie bagian kanan yang membuat Su-ie sedikit geli dan merinding. Tangan kirinya yang masih bebas digunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Minnie untuk menjauh. Minnie yang menyadari itu dengan cepat memegang tangan kiri Su-ie dan dihempaskan ke lantai beralaskan karpet. Minnie masih bisa menahan tubuhnya walau kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram tangan Su-ie.

'Minnie menjauhlah!' seru Su-ie seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hyung jangan malu begitu," kata Minnie tiba-tiba.

"A.. apa maksud Minnie?" tanya Su-ie dengan terbata-bata.

"Hyung kira Minnie nggak melihat apa yang ditulis hyung di karton merah tadi?" Junsu yang menutup kedua matanya itu langsung membukanya dan memandang Minnie.

"Bisa-bisanya Minnie menjahili Su-ie!" Dipandangnya dengan pandangan kesal dan geram. Sementara Minnie hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hyung, kenapa harus malu hm? Kita sudah biasa kan?" tanya Minnie dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Su-ie nggak tahu," jawab Su-ie dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Jangan memalingkan pandangan Su-ie hyung," kata Minnie yang masih menatap tajam Su-ie. Su-ie tidak memperdulikan perkataan Minnie. Lama-lama Minnie juga kesal karena Su-ie tidak memandangnya. Minnie menurunkan kepalanya dan menuju leher Su-ie yang terekspos.

'Slurp~'

Minnie menjilat leher Su-ie yang membuat Su-ie geli. Minnie terus menjilat leher Su-ie sementara Su-ie mengerang. Su-ie ingin melawan tindakan Minnie, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa terkunci.

"Enghh Minnie… hen.. ti… enghhhh kannn~" Susah payah Su-ie mengucapkan kalimat itu. Minnie walau sibuk menjilati leher kanan Su-ie masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Minnie berhenti jika Su-ie hyung tidak memalingkan wajah hyung," balas Minnie yang masih terus menjilati leher putih milik Su-ie. Merasa bosan dengan aktifitas menjilati, Minnie mengigit pelan leher kanan Su-ie.

"Arghh sakiiit!" seru Su-ie dengan memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Mendengar seruan Su-ie rupanya tidak menghentikan Minnie.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Su-ie terisak pelan yang membuat Minnie berhenti.

"Su-ie hyung," panggil Minnie lirih. Dipandangnya Su-ie dengan sedikit iba. Menyesal dirinya memperlakukan teman masa kecilnya seperti tadi.

"Keterlaluan hiks.. hiks.." isak Su-ie yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Maaf hyung," kata Minnie seraya minta maaf. Su-ie masih terisak dan tidak mendengar permintaan maaf Minnie. Minnie melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram kedua tangan milik Su-ie. Dirinya berbaring di samping Su-ie dan menatap wajah Su-ie.

"Hyung jangan menangis," hibur Minnie seraya mengelus pipi sebelah kanan Su-ie. Tangisan dan isakan Su-ie tidak berhenti juga. Didekatkannya wajah Minnie ke wajah Su-ie dan menjilat air mata Su-ie pelan.

'Asin,' batin Minnie yang masih membersihkan air mata Su-ie dengan lidahnya. Su-ie tetap memejamkan kedua matanya dan sepertinya sedikit menikmati jilatan Minnie di wajahnya. Tangisan Su-ie berhenti dan terdengar isakan kecil.

'Syukurlah berhenti. Tapi kedua matanya masih terpejam,' batin Minnie yang sedikit lega. Apa tidur? Tidak! Isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Su-ie. Minnie hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Su-ie. Dielusnya pelan puncak kepala Su-ie.

'Hangat,' batin Su-ie. Su-ie mendorong kepalanya agar berada di jenjang leher Minnie. Merasa ada gerakan kecil dari Su-ie, Minnie tersenyum senang. Tangan kanan Minnie berpindah mengelus punggung Su-ie.

'Hangat dan nyaman,' batin Su-ie kembali. Isakan Su-ie berhenti dan terdengar hembusan kecil dari mulut Su-ie.

'Apa Su-ie hyung tertidur?' tanya Minnie dalam hati. Tidak ada gerakan dari Su-ie, Minnie mengangkat tubuh Su-ie untuk di tidurkan di ranjangnya. Benar saja, Su-ie tertidur dan Minnie menghela nafas lega. Tangan kanannya mengusap dahi Su-ie dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Su-ie. Pelan mendekati wajah Su-ie, Minnie mencium dahi Su-ie.

"Selamat tidur hyung. Semoga mimpi indah," bisik Minnie pelan di telinga kiri Su-ie sambil tersenyum. Minnie dengan perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Su-ie sampai leher.

Selesai menyelimuti Su-ie, Minnie turun dari ranjangnya dan menyelesaikan pembuatan topi untuk MOS besok. Tidak butuh waktu lama topi dari karton berwarna biru sudah selesai. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan mulutnya menguap pelan. Sudah selesai semua dan Minnie membereskan alat-alat serta kertas karton sisa yang sudah tidak dipakai. Minnie membawa keluar dari kamar dan membuang kertas karton sisa. Saat langkah ketiga dari tangga menuju ke kamarnya, Mrs. Shim memanggilnya.

"Minnie, Su-ie masih membantumu?" tanya Mrs. Shim, ibunya.

"Iya umma tapi sekarang Su-ie hyung tertidur," jawab Minnie santai.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan Su-ie menginap di sini malam ini. Lagipula aku sudah minta ijin sama Kim ahjumma," terang Mrs. Shim.

"Ne, Umma."

"Kalau sudah mengantuk tidur ya. Jangan begadang lagi!"

"Iya Umma. Masa begadang, besok mau MOS kok."

"Ya sudah. Selamat tidur ya Minnie," ucap Mrs. Shim sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Umma. Selamat tidur juga," balas Minnie yang tersenyum juga.

Minnie masuk ke kamarnya dan menghela nafas. Diambilnya bantal diranjang dan tidur di lantai beralas karpet biru tua. Entah kenapa Minnie tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan Su-ie. Tidak lama kemudian kedua matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya memang sudah capek ditambah tenaganya yang memang diperlukan untuk MOS besok pagi.

"Engh.." erang Su-ie yang tampaknya membuka kedua matanya. Su-ie mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengucek pelan.

'Huwaaa Su-ie ketiduran!' jerit Su-ie dalam hati sambil bangun dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang Minnie. Merasa nyawanya sudah penuh, Su-ie pun turun dari ranjang karena ingin pulang ke rumah. Belum sempat berjalan menuju pintu kamar Minnie, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda yang tidur di atas karpet.

'Minnie,' batin Su-ie seraya memandang sesosok pemuda yang tidur meringkuk. Pikirannya pun kembali saat dirinya belum tertidur. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat mengingatnya.

'Maaf kalau tadi Su-ie buat Minnie khawatir. Tapi gara-gara Minnie juga sih!,' batin Su-ie kembali.

"Minnie pasti kedinginan tidur di atas karpet tanpa selimut," gumam Su-ie pelan. Dirinya mengambil selimut dari ranjang Minnie. Su-ie berjalan pelan sambil mendekap selimut tebal berwarna putih itu. Su-ie berjongkok dan mendudukkan diri di samping tubuh Minnie. Kedua tangannya yang mendekap selimut segera membentangkan selimut itu lalu menyelimuti tubuh Minnie. Dipandangi wajah Minnie saat tidur membuat Su-ie terkikik geli.

'Hihi Minnie kalau tidur kayak anak kecil,' batin Su-ie.

'Sepertinya rumah Minnie sudah sepi. Shim ahjumma pasti sudah tidur. Lebih baik Su-ie menginap di sini saja,' pikir Su-ie. Su-ie akhirnya memasuki selimut yang menyelimuti Minnie. Selimut Minnie besar jadi masih ada ruang kosong. Su-ie ikut berbaring di samping Minnie dan berhadapan dengan Minnie. Su-ie tersenyum sambil mendekap pundak Minnie. Kedua matanya akhirnya terpejam lagi.

Alarm di meja belajar Minnie berbunyi dan menandakan pukul lima pagi. Su-ie yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi pun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Su-ie pun mendudukkan di lantai beralaskan karpet sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Diliriknya Minnie yang masih tertidur dan mendengkur pelan.

"Minnie bangun," panggil Su-ie seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Minnie.

"Minnie cepat bangun. Hari ini MOS pertamamu. Hey!" panggil Su-ie lagi dan kali ini dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Minnie.

'Aduh Minnie sulit dibangunkan!' keluh Su-ie dalam hati. Su-ie sempat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum jahil.

'Haha Minnie, rasakan suara lumba-lumba Su-ie!' Seringaian di wajah Su-ie membuat Su-ie mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minnie dengan pelan. Belum sempat berteriak keras, Su-ie merasa ada yang mendorong tubuhnya ke samping.

"Su-ie hyung mau apa?" tanya Minnie yang sudah bangun dan hampir menindih tubuh Su-ie.

"Hehe ingin membangunkan Minnie," jawab Su-ie yang tengah menahan ketakutannya. Minnie tengah memandangnya tajam dan tentu saja Su-ie takut. Sejak kecil Su-ie sudah takut dengan pandangan tajam Minnie. Su-ie selalu merutuki dalam hati kenapa harus takut? Toh Su-ie lebih tua dari Minnie! Tapi tetap saja Su-ie tidak bisa melawan.

"Hyung~" Minnie menjatuhkan dirinya dan menindih tubuh Su-ie. Su-ie merasa tubuhnya kaku dan berat. Minnie kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Su-ie. Kepala Minnie masuk ke sela-sela leher dan rahang Su-ie. Su-ie dengan pelan akhirnya membalas pelukan Minnie.

"Minnie sudah. Ayo bangun! Hari ini MOS pertama Minnie kan? Jangan sampai terlambat," kata Su-ie pelan dan masih memeluk tubuh Minnie yang menindihnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," balas Minnie. Kepala Minnie yang bersandar di leher kiri Su-ie membuat Su-ie sedikit geli karena hembusan nafas Minnie.

"Su-ie hyung bolehkah Minnie bertanya?"

"Ung~" angguk Su-ie pelan.

"Apa hyung menyayangiku?"

"Dari dulu Su-ie menyayangi Minnie kok," jawab Su-ie sambil tersenyum.

"Su-ie hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Minnie kan?"

"Nggak kok. Ada apa Minnie? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku menyayangi Su-ie hyung," kata Minnie tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Su-ie. Su-ie tertegun sejenak dan tersenyum lagi.

"Apa Su-ie hyung pernah merasakan cinta?"

"Su-ie nggak tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Su-ie merasa malu dan sedikit kesal dengan seseorang."

"Kesal?"

"Su-ie kesal kalau orang yang Su-ie sayangi tersenyum dengan orang lain!" ucap Su-ie dan sedikit ada amarah di nada bicaranya.

"Itu berarti Su-ie hyung cemburu. Berarti hyung sedang mencintai seseorang. Apa yang Su-ie hyung lakukan kalau ada seseorang yang mencintai hyung?"

"Su-ie nggak terlalu paham soal cinta tapi Su-ie mencoba menerimanya," jawab Su-ie mantap.

"Minnie mencintai Su-ie hyung," kata Minnie pelan seraya menarik tubuhnya yang menindih Su-ie. Kedua tangan Minnie seakan-akan mengunci pundak Su-ie karena digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh Minnie.

"A.. apa?" tanya Su-ie. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Minnie.

"Minnie, kamu masih kecil jadi tidak pantas bicara seperti tadi," kata Su-ie seraya memandang wajah Minnie.

"Sudah Minnie bilang kan? Minnie bukan anak kacil dan Su-ie hyung jangan membohongi diri sendiri," balas Minnie yang memandang wajah imut Su-ie dengan lembut.

"Membohongi? Maksudnya?"

"Hyung seseorang itu Minnie kan?" tebak Minnie yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Su-ie.

"Bu.. bukan!"

"Kalau bukan kenapa memalingkan wajah seperti itu?" tanya Minnie yang melihat gerakan kepala Su-ie.

"I.. itu" Su-ie merasa gugup sekarang. Wajahnya tetap dipalingkan untuk menghindari pandangan Minnie yang dekat itu.

"Apa Su-ie hyung tadi kesal padaku?"

"I.. iya sedikit."

"Apa Su-ie hyung sebal melihat Minnie senyum kepada pelayan restoran kemarin?"

"Eng i.. iya sebal sangat sebal!" seru Su-ie.

"Jangan memalingkan wajah Su-ie hyung."

Perkataan Minnie sepertinya tidak dihiraukan. Tangan kanan Minnie menyentuh dagu dan mencengkeram secara pelan. Hal itu membuat Su-ie memandang Minnie.

"Hyung akan menerima cinta Minnie kan? Minnie sudah menyukai Su-ie sejak kecil."

Su-ie terkejut dengan perkataan Minnie. Pikirannya menjadi mesin waktu untuk kembali ke ingatan masa lalu yang membuat Su-ie merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat di dekat Minnie.

"Minnie," panggil Su-ie pelan. Minnie melepaskan tangan kanannya yang memegang dagu Su-ie. Mereka saling memandang dan mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka secara bersamaan.

"Su-ie hyung," kata Minnie lembut dan kini tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi kanan Su-ie. Tangan kiri Su-ie memegang tangan kanan Minnie yang terletak di pipi kanannya. Kedua mata Su-ie terpejam menikmati tangan kanan Minnie yang masih mengelus pelan pipinya.

"Su-ie hyung bisakah?" tanya Minnie yang masih mengelus pipi Su-ie. Su-ie pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju dan mau menerima cinta dari Minnie.

'Cup.'

Minnie mencium bibir tipis Su-ie kilat. Su-ie membelakkan kedua matanya terkejut dan pipinya memerah.

"Benarkan kalau Su-ie hyung malu karena Minnie cium tadi malam?" tebak Minnie geli.

"Huh Minnie menyebalkan!" gerutu Su-ie sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Padahal dulu berkali-kali haha," ledek Minnie seraya tertawa.

"Minnie~" rengek Su-ie dengan nada manja.

"Apa Su-ie hyung?" tanya Minnie yang sekarang tersenyum manis.

"Menyingkir dari tubuh Su-ie. Su-ie mau pulang," jawab Su-ie manja.

"Hah~ nanti Minnie MOS!" kata Minnie seraya mendudukkan diri. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Minnie.

"Makanya Minnie mandi dan siap-siap. Su-ie juga mau siap-siap." Su-ie pun berdiri untuk segera pulang. Namun Minnie menarik pelan tangan kanan Su-ie membuat Su-ie menoleh ke bawah karena Minnie sedang duduk.

"Duduk sebentar Su-ie hyung. Ada sesuatu yang mau Minnie kasih ke hyung," kata Minnie yang kini sudah berdiri. Su-ie pun duduk lagi dan menunggu Minnie yang sepertinya mengambil tas di meja belajar.

"Ini Su-ie hyung. Terimalah." Minnie menyodorkan miniatur pohon kelapa yang kemarin sore dibeli dari toko kecil di taman bermain. Kedua mata Su-ie terbelalak saat melihat apa yang diberikan oleh Minnie, teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

"I.. itu"

"Su-ie hyung ingin barang ini kan? Ini terimalah." Su-ie kemudian mengambil barang itu dan kedua matanya terbinar-binar menatap barang yang kemarin sore dilihatnya.

"Terima kasih Minnie," ucap Su-ie sambil melihat miniatur pohon kelapa itu.

"Sama-sama Su-ie hyung," balas Minnie. Tangan kanan Minnie terulur untuk mengelus lembut puncak kepala Su-ie, kekasihnya. Su-ie kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Minnie.

"Umm, Su-ie pulang dulu."

"Ne," balas Minnie menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Cup.'

Su-ie mencium bibir Minnie. Minnie sedikit kaget namun tersenyum senang. Ditekannya kepala Su-ie agar ciuman itu bertambah lama. Minnie sesekali menjilat bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Tangan kiri Su-ie terlihat menarik-narik kaos yang di pakai Minnie dan Minnie mengerti. Minnie kemudian meniup pelan wajah Su-ie yang membuat kedua mata Su-ie terpejam untuk menikmati hembusan nafas Minnie sebentar saja.

"Su-ie pulang dulu. Nanti berangkat bersama ya," kata Su-ie dengan nada manis tidak lupa tersenyum imut.

"Ne, hyung." Minnie kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kedua pasangan baru itu mulai berpisah. Berpisah untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi sekolah. Su-ie yang baru saja naik ke kelas tiga sedikit bisa bersantai kerena guru hari ini belum mengajar. Namun, kekasihnya Minnie akan menjalani MOS pertamanya membuat Su-ie sedikit sibuk. Tapi walau begitu, Su-ie senang bisa berguna untuk teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan Minnie. Walau kekasihnya termasuk seniornya, namun Minnie tidak memanfaatkan hal itu. Minnie yang dari dulu selalu ingin berusaha dengan sendirinya, akan tetap berusaha semampunya. Semua tidak akan berubah walau sekarang mereka berstatus sepasang kekasih.

**THE END**

Hoho selesai juga :D

Akhirnya ini oneshoot nggak panjang seperti yang lain haha :D #ide hanya segitu =,=a

Membuat fanfict ini sambil ditemani beberapa lagu+MV. Mulai dari lagunya Xiah Junsu, MVnya BoA, MVnya YamaPi, dan MVnya EXILE hahaha #nggak penting

Judul fanfict juga gabungan dari lagunya MinSu: Confession and Beautiful Love xDD~

Sebenarnya fanfict ini MinSu versi SMP tapi karena ada adegan jatuh segala jadi saya ubah menjadi versi SMA xDD~ #bingung Q

Walau ini fanfict MinSu genre romance, tetap saya usahakan agar tidak meninggalkan karakter asli dari Changmin yang hobi makan itu dan Junsu yang tetap imut sampai sekarang ^^

**INI ASLI AND PURE KARANGAN SAYA.** Jika ada kesamaan itu faktor ketidaksengajaan dan saya belum pernah membaca fanfict yang beralur persis seperti di atas. Kalau pun ada itu hanya sedikit karena saya juga terinspirasi entah dari berbagai fanfict atau film atau sinetron TV *lho?*

Selamat membaca ^^

Jika berkenan dan mempunyai kesempatan, bolehkah saya minta Review? Flame juga diterima asal membangun ^^

**Kalau ada Silent Reader itu lebih baik daripada reader yang komen tapi berisi komen bashing ckck *walau tidak sengaja membaca ff ini***

Ya sudah itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Jika ada perkataan yang kurang berkenan di hati anda sekalian saya minta maaf. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. #pidato penutup –PLAK-

**Balasan Review CHILHOOD OF MINSU:**

**Park Hyo Ra****: **Aish~ Cuma ciuman kok xDD #PLAK .. kayak ga tau anak jaman sekarang ajah hahahahaha xDD~ .. makasih udah baca+review n,n .. mungkin yg ini juga udah dikau baca hahaha

**youngsu0307****: **ehehehe Minnie dibilang lucu langsung loncat gedung (?) xD~ … hihi ini udah dibuatin tapi versi SMA xD~ .. semoga suka U.U … makasih udah mau baca+review #hugwithMINNIE

**widiwMin****: **Aish~ Cuma cipokan doang kok :D #PLAK .. ini udah daku buat versi SMA, semoga suka ya ^^ .. makasih udah mau baca+review :D *lempar JIJI*

**Princess yunjae****: **ehehehe begitu ya, aku juga suka YooSu kok tapi entah kenapa aku ga dapet feelnya kalo mw buat ff YooSu jadi ya MinSu ajah hihi… haha maklum masih kecil masih polos :D *alasan ga mutu* … makasih ya uda mau baca+review U.U #hug

**KimHanKyu****: **hihi iya jarang banget pair MinSu apalagi genre romance :D .. syukurlah kalo dirimu suka :D … hehe MinSu kecil emank lucu-lucu sampe gede juga tetep lucu xDD … mungkin akan daku pikirkan yg series hehehe … dan ini yang bisa aku buat :D .. makasih ya udah mau baca+review n,n #hug

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**


End file.
